A storage system is a computer that provides storage service relating to the organization of information on storage devices, such as disks. The storage system may be deployed within a network attached storage (NAS) environment and, as such, may be embodied as a file server. The file server or filer includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the information as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the disks. Each “on-disk” file may be implemented as a set of data structures, e.g., disk blocks, configured to store information. A directory, on the other hand, may be implemented as a specially formatted file in which information about other files and directories are stored.
A filer may be further configured to operate according to a client/server model of information delivery to thereby allow many clients to access files stored on a server, e.g., the filer. In this model, the client may comprise an application, such as a database application, executing on a computer that “connects” to the filer over a computer network, such as a point-to-point link, shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. Each client may request the services of the file system on the filer by issuing file system protocol messages to the filer over the network.
A common type of file system is a “write in-place” file system, an example of which is the conventional Berkeley fast file system. In a write in-place file system, the locations of the data structures, such as inodes and data blocks, on disk are typically fixed. An inode is a data structure used to store information, such as meta-data, about a file, whereas the data blocks are structures used to store the actual data for the file. The information contained in an inode may include, e.g., ownership of the file, access permission for the file, size of the file, file type and references to locations on disk of the data blocks for the file. The references to the locations of the file data are provided by pointers, which may further reference indirect blocks that, in turn, reference the data blocks, depending upon the quantity of data in the file. Changes to the inodes and data blocks are made “in-place” in accordance with the write in-place file system. If an update to a file extends the quantity of data for the file, an additional data block is allocated and the appropriate inode is updated to reference that data block.
Another type of file system is a write-anywhere file system that does not overwrite data on disks. If a data block on disk is retrieved (read) from disk into memory and “dirtied” with new data, the data is stored (written) to a new location on disk to thereby optimize write performance. A write-anywhere file system may initially assume an optimal layout such that the data is substantially contiguously arranged on disks. The optimal disk layout results in efficient access operations, particularly for sequential read operations, directed to the disks. A particular example of a write-anywhere file system that is configured to operate on a filer is the SpinFS file system available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif. The SpinFS file system utilizes a write anywhere technique for user and directory data but writes metadata in place. The SpinFS file system is implemented within a storage operating system having a protocol stack and associated disk storage.
Disk storage is typically implemented as one or more storage “volumes” that comprise physical storage disks, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Currently available filer implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes (150 or more, for example). Each volume is associated with its own file system and, for purposes hereof, volume, file system and virtual file system (VFS) shall generally be used synonymously. The disks within a volume are typically organized as one or more groups of Redundant Array of Independent (or Inexpensive) Disks (RAID). RAID implementations enhance the reliability/integrity of data storage through the redundant writing of data “stripes” across a given number of physical disks in the RAID group, and the appropriate caching of parity information with respect to the striped data. As described herein, a volume typically comprises at least one data disk and one associated parity disk (or possibly data/parity) partitions in a single disk) arranged according to a RAID 4, or equivalent high-reliability, implementation.
A common high availability feature of a storage system is the ability to generate one or more mirrors of a base VFS on one or more storage systems that are remote to the base VFS. Typically, the mirror VFS's reside within multiple storage pools that sit within a global name space. A storage pool is illustratively a collection of one or more logical unit numbers (LUNs) that is organized into a logically named entity owned by a storage system. Each mirror VFS represents a point-in-time image of the base VFS and is identified by the same virtual file system ID (VFS ID) as the base VFS. In other words, the mirror VFS's do not have unique identifiers, but rather all share the same VFS ID of the base VFS. Therefore, each storage pool that hosts a mirror VFS is serviced by a different storage system or component thereof, such as a storage controller to thereby prevent addressing problems associated with having multiple data containers with identical IDs.
Another high availability feature of a storage system is the ability to move a storage pool from one storage controller to another storage controller. Such a move may occur as a result of load balancing or failover caused by an error condition on a storage controller. As a result, two or more storage pools having mirror VFS's with identical VFS IDs may be owned by the same storage controller and, as such, are indistinguishable. To avoid further confusion, only one of the mirrors is mounted to the storage system at a time. Other mirror VFS's are not mounted to the storage system, thus breaking the mirroring relationship for those mirror VFS's that are not mounted, thereby halting updates to those mirror VFS's during the time that they are not mounted. Thus, the mirrors that are not mounted become inconsistent with the mirror that is mounted.